nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Romance of the Four Kingdoms
A story arc involving The Four Kingdoms of early Cameo. Introduction During this time period, Cameo is considered a single nation in the eyes of the world. Emperor Zeygand the current Emperor of Cameo is on his deathbed, his son Killian is to succeed him. The province of Silla, where the capital is located, supports the decision. But the other three provinces in Cameo (Amrok, Zoren, and Klain) do not agree, they want an ambitious noble's son, Glen Korgauth, to succeed the throne instead. : A tournament is held to see who of the two is most worthy, but during the tournament, the three province leader's sons are kidnapped, the murders are place upon Killian and they opt to execute him, this is the beginning of a hundred year long period of war. : Military Leaders Amrok Generals *Bemale Persono - General leading Amrok forces, he is smitten by Feyt Sophia at their first meeting *Dorikin Orzil - Lieutenant General, he has a deep rivalry against Glen Korgauth and wishes to murder him. *Solty Maldesseus - Brigadier General, a former friend of Killian, he feels betrayed from an event that occurred in their childhood. *Barkley Herokil - Brigadier General, he has an intense hatred toward Ur-Yeo and Silla because of an event in his past. *Bleed Tiras - Brigadier General, Kaizn Albrit's rival at the military academy, he has not forgotten his hatred. *Jammz Fedom - Brigadier General, a retired military veteran, he came out of retirement to help with the war effort. Zoren Generals *Glen Korgauth - General leading Zoren forces, he is a cold man, who strives for the throne. *Micah Undots - Lieutenant General, a childhood friend of Glen Korgauth, he falls in love with Nadleh Fel Ditri. *Chase Haku - Brigadier General, a friend of Micah Undots, he is branded a traitor after he abandons the battlefield. *Razele Felicia - Brigadier General, she used to be in a relationship with Glen Korgauth but broke up with him. *Kapo Shane - Brigadier General, a friend of Glen Korgauth, he is against the war. *Justin Kronik Turnjals - Brigadier General, a veteran of ambush tactics. Silla Generals *Feyt Sophia - General leading Sillan forces, she is intensely loyal to the crown. *Nadleh Fel Ditri - Lieutenant General in the Sillian forces, she is the cousin of Feyt Sophia *Anew Bella - Brigadier General, she dislikes the heir Killian, but is loyal to the military. *Vesp Rionky - Brigadier General, she is nicknamed "Inky" by her soldiers. *Cristina Alex - Brigadier General, she is nicknamed "Minxx" by her soldiers. *Kaizn Albrit - Brigadier General, he is a serious soldier, who wishes to see rightful heir on the throne. Klain Generals *William Bruzarr - General leading Klain forces, he hates conflicts, but thinks the new heir killed his son. *April Lanah - Lieutenant General, she secretly adores William Bruzarr, Bemale Persono tries to seduce her to no avail. *Shawn Benezia - Brigadier General, a laid back guy, he is known for producing amazing results on the battlefield. *Yuno Sogreth - Brigadier General, Shawn Benezia's childhood friend, he considers Shawn a rival on the battlefield. *Joseku Melapsis - Brigadier General, an old friend of Anew Bella since military school. *Lyser Jettrip - Brigadier General, he was born a soldier in Zoren, but was betrayed, so he faked his death and joined Klain. Other Characters Side Characters: Amrok *Timoan Videar - Knight Commander, he is killed by Glen Korgauth at the First Battle of the Purge. *Glori Umpulz - Justicar, *Malace Drakkin - Lieutenant Colonel, *Galyndrel Zel - Master Sergeant, *Greth Hoopty - Grand Marshall, *Coren Fonziel - 1st Seargent, *Malkiore Nouse - Knight Captain, Side Characters: Zoren *Kisdid Wood - Sergeant Major, *Deletis Kaelda - Knight Grand Cross, *Zinka Katsuragi - Knight Captain, *Kini Marok - Grand Marshal, *Arakis Zero Odiddy - Lieutenant Colonel, a newly promoted officer, he shows much promise. *Ophialia Chadwick - Legionnaire, *Zuldak Urban - Rear Marshal, Side Characters: Silla *Emperor Zeygand - The current Emperor of Cameo. *Killian - The Son of Emperor Zeygand, he is also the heir to Cameo *Katie Ellis - A Knight Captain under the command of Feyt Sophia, she seduces Bemale Persono and betrays Silla, eventually causing the death of Frank Eprolly. *Frank Eprolly - A Marshal under the command of Cristina Alex, he is killed during an ambush by Bemale Persono, after Katie Ellis' betrayal. *Heleth Quo - A Centurion under the command of Cristina Alex, he leads a squad to avenge Frank Eprolly. *Melonni Lacoix - Field Marshal, *Adrexil Xewleer - Grand Marshal, *Tizrolde Phillip - Colonel, Side Characters: Klain *Minky Demetrius - Colonel, *Joseae Beyotamar - Rear Marshal, *Herbin Taker - Chevalier, *Khin Rena - Grand Marshall, *Kambei - Knight Lieutenant, *Vier Arianae - Master Seargent, *Sal Dathru - Marshal, Other *Antony Zriest - A member of the Assassin's Quarter. Military Breakdown Each country one General and one Lieutenant General. Four Brigadier Generals under them. And Eight Field Marshals under them, (2 per Brigadier General.) Troop Count Start of war soldier count. : Amrok *General - 14,000,000 **Lieutenant General - 12,000,000 ***Brigadier Generals - 5,000,000 (each), 20,000,000 (total). ****Field Marshals - 2,000,000 (each), 16,000,000 (total). **Total = 62,000,000 soldiers. : Zoren *General - 12,000,000 **Lieutenant General - 10,000,000 ***Brigadier Generals - 5,000,000 (each), 20,000,000 (total). ****Field Marshals - 2,000,000 (each), 16,000,000 (total). **Total = 58,000,000 soldiers. : Silla *General - 10,000,000 **Lieutenant General - 8,000,000 ***Brigadier Generals - 5,000,000 (each), 20,000,000 (total). ****Field Marshals - 1,000,000 (each), 8,000,000 (total). ***Royal Guards - 2,000,000 **Total = 48,000,000 soldiers. : Zoren *General - 13,000,000 **Lieutenant General - 7,000,000 ***Brigadier Generals - 4,000,000 (each), 16,000,000 (total). ****Field Marshals - 2,000,000 (each), 16,000,000 (total). **Total = 52,000,000 soldiers. : Fortresses There were more fortresses in Cameo, but this focuses on the main ones. Amrok Fortresses *Fortress Greia *Fortress Milere *Fortress Orrah Zoren Fortresses *Fortress Hanat *Fortress Findei *Fortress Vewel Silla Fortresses *Fortress Chi Mei *Fortress Gwan Mi *Fortress Nabuneesh *Fortress Eros *Fortress Roeas *Fortress Zhuzhen *Fortress Astal *Fotress Gin'eiden *Fotress Eonis *Fotress Naldoa *Fotress Dalmasca *Fotress Valice Klain Fortresses *Fortress Epirai *Fortress Lian Le *Fortress Chusik History *The Whereabouts of Happiness - a story arc that precludes Romance of the Four Kingdoms =Timeline= Fall of Zeygand, rise of conflict Micah Undots is off exploring the capital outskirts with his two bodyguards, they end up passing through the outer districts, a group of peasants ask if he can spare any change, insulted he draws his sword to swing at them, but is stopped, by a young boy dressed in peasant clothing. The boy asks him to not bother with the peasants and scolds him about his noble pride, he spits on the boy and tells him that is all peasants deserve. : After he leaves the boy wipes off the spit and gives the peasants some money and they head off, two hand maidens soon arrive, "Mistress! it is very unbecoming to dress in commoner clothes, come hurry! the banquet has almost begun." : Maids are dressing up a young woman in noble garbs, after a little while, the girl is fully dressed, she passes a dresser with a "boy's wig" on it as she exits the quarters. Outside carriage is waiting for her, it's destination is the castle. : *There is a banquet in the capital held for Emperor Zeygand's 70th birthday, all of Cameo's noble houses are present and well represented. **Amrok Royal Houses ***House Persono is represented by it's young master Bemale Persono. ***House Orzil is represented by it's young master Dorikin Orzil. **Zoren Royal Houses ***House Korgauth is represented by it's young master Glen Korgauth.. ***House Undots is represented by it's young master Micah Undots. **Silla Royal Houses ***House Sophia is represented by it's young mistress Feyt Sophia. ***House Ditri is represented by it's young mistress Nadleh Fel Ditri. **Klain Royal Houses ***House Bruzarr is represented by it's young master William Bruzarr. ***House Lanah is represented by it's young mistress April Lanah. Much discussion is made on the new heir to the throne, as Cameo is not a hereditary monarchy, only the worthy are allowed to rule. Prince Killian, the son of Emperor Zeygand has proven himself a worthy heir through his many reforms in the state, he is well liked by the people of Silla, but the other provinces do not see much of the reforms due to corrupt lower officials. : At this banquet, the young master of House Undots sneaks away from his friend, Glen Korgauth of House Korgauth to talk amongst Cameo's high class nobles, when he spots the dazzling Nadleh Fel Ditri. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *f The War Begins *A large force of 8,000,000 Amrok soldiers led by Bemale Persono are spotted entering Silla territory by Fortress Eros watch towers. *Fortress Eros lights the warning fires on top of it's keep, starting a chain reaction that allows all of Silla to know of the Amrok invasion force. *Silla Commanders Frank Eprolly arrives at Fortress Gwan Mi with 2,000,000 troops and Katie Ellis arrives at Fortress Astal with 2,000,000 troops. *Bemale Persono attacks and captures the Fortress Eros of Silla, the 100,000 man garrison is killed taking 300,000 Amrok soldiers with them. The Fall of Silla *Bemale Persono begins the invasion of Sillia. *Glen Korgauth begins the invasion of Sillia, he is halted by Anew Bella's forces. *Nadleh Fel Ditri sends 4,000,000 troops to bolster Anew Bella's forces, commanded by Vesp Rionky, who controls 3,000,000 of her own troops. *------------------------------------- *Cristina Alex and Kazin Albrit lead 6,000,000 troops to the Sillian Border *-------------------------------------- *Nadleh Fel Ditri's force of 1,000,000 are ambushed by Micah Undots force of 3,500,000. She escapes after losing 700,000 men. *Anew Bella is killed in battle, Cristina Alex and Kazin Albrit arrive. *Glen Korgauth is forced into retreat. *----------------------------------- *----------------------------------- *----------------------------------- *----------------------------------- *Bemale Persono reaches the Sillian Capital outskirts with 10,000,000. *Fayt Sophia confronts Bemale Persono with 7,000,000 troops , but is forced to retreat. *Nadleh Fel Ditri leads 500,000 Sillian Royal Guards and 300,000 of her own troops to defend the Royal Capital, she is killed, but stalls long enough for Crown Prince Killian to escape. *Bemale Persono reaches the Sillian Capital and ransacks the city, only corpses of Sillian Royal Guards are found. *Cristina Alex and Kaizn Albrit's forces meet up with Killian. *Fayt Sophia learns of Nadleh Fel Ditri's death. Still adding to this section. Quotes Invasion of Silla Capital Inside the Silla Castle During the Capital Invasion Notes *Heavily based upon the Dynasty Era of Korea and China. *The General and Character names are parodies and reference the members of the World of Warcraft Guild, Dawn of Extinction on Vashj (US)2009-2010. *The story references the guild drama that took place in the guild, from the perspetive of the guild raid leader, Feldt. *Fortress names are based upon real Chinese fortresses, Final Fantasy XII locations, and Magna Carta series. Category:Story Arc